Fix You
by AchernarEve
Summary: Karena sahabat tahu segalanya. OneShot dari sekuel You're My Home. Read and Review, please


**A/N** : Hey, saya kembali lagi:) Karena banyak permintaan untuk membuat sedikit cerita tentang Scorpius dan Lily dari You're My Home, jadi saya memberanikan diri untuk memposting cerita ini. Maaf bila tidak sesuai ekspektasi dan maaf juga atas kesalahan tulisannya yang pasti bertebaran. Enjoy dan terima kasih. Leave your review:) Btw, saya akan memposting dramione kembali sesegera mungkin. Sekali lagi terima kasih:)

* * *

**Fix You**

by AchernarEve

"Lil," bisik suara sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Lily.

"Lil," kali ini suara itu sedikit menaikan suaranya.

Masih tak ada sahutan dari si empunya nama. Sekali lagi suara itu memanggil, kali ini ketukan pintu itu dibuat sekencang mungkin. "Lil!"

"Shit, Scorp!" umpat Lily dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka "apa yang kau lakukan di asramaku sekarang? Demi Merlin! Ini tengah malam!" cerocosnya panjang lebar.

Scorp hanya tersenyum santai mendapati sahabatnya menyemburnya tanpa titik koma seperti tadi. "Aku hanya tak bisa tidur, jadi temani aku sekarang," pintanya santai seperti anak kecil yang meminta segelas susu pada ibunya.

Kali ini mata Lily sudah benar-benar terbuka. Dia mendengus "Kau gila! Besok pagi aku ada kelas," ujarnya kesal.

"Kelasmu sama dengan kelasku. Dan itu baru dimulai pukul 9, jadi temani aku sekarang," Scorp mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Dimana Al dan Dimitri?"

"Mereka mati," jawab Scorp santai.

"Dan kenapa kau tidak ikut mati saja daripada membangunkanku di tengah malam seperti ini," ujar Lily kesal.

Lagi-lagi Scorpius hanya menyeringai tanpa memberikan jawaban.

Mati adalah kata lain dari keletihan setelah latihan Quidditch yang diciptakan oleh Albus, Dimitri, dan Scorpius sejak mereka baru pertama kali menjadi pemain Quidditch untuk asrama mereka.

Lily menghela napas dan masuk kembali ke kamar. Beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah keluar dengan jubahnya. "Kita harus kembali sebelum pukul empat," ucap Lily yang meninggalkan Scorp di depan pintu kamarnya.

Melihat bintang. Atau hanya mengamati langit malam adalah kebiasaan Scorpius Malfoy bersama Lily Potter sejak masih kanak-kanak. Kebiasaan itu terbawa sampai sekarang. Dulu mereka akan belajar setengah mati lalu menunjukkan bakat atau lebih tepatnya menyombongkan bakat mereka dalam melihat dan menentukan nama rasi bintang tanpa bantuan sama sekali. Saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di Hogwarts, Lily langsung berinisiatif mengajak sahabatnya itu untuk ke salah satu menara di kastil mereka. Dan menara Astronomi menjadi pilihan mereka untuk menghabiskan berjuta-juta malam hanya untuk melihat langit malam yang terkadang tak berbintang.

Dan sekarang disinilah mereka. Menengadah menatap langit dengan berbantalkan tangan. Lily sibuk memerhatikan rasi apa yang terlihat malam ini atau apakah Sirius menunjukkan cahayanya, sementara partnernya hanya memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati setiap detik dengan semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Hujan di sore tadi masih menyisahkan wangi tanah khas yang menjadi favoritnya. Tak ada yang ia pikirkan. Dia hanya butuh ketenangan malam serta sahabatnya saat ini. Tak perlu ada pembicaraan. Cukup dia, Lil, dan wangi hujan ini.

Beruntunglah Scorp karena sekarang Hogwarts membuka kelas akselarasi. Jadi, disinilah ia sekarang. Berada disatu tingkat lebih tinggi bersama sahabatnya. Untuk keadaan normal seharusnya Scorp serta kedua sahabat yang merangkap setan dalam hidupnya itu berada di tahun ke lima, namun kebijakan Hogwarts yang telah membuka kelas akselarasi dan karena keenceran otak serta keberuntungan di dalam hidupnya, mereka sekarang berada di tahun yang sama dengan Lily. Setingkat lebih tinggi. Mereka selalu beralasan bukan karena Lily mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti ujian ini melainkan karena ketidaksukaan mereka terhadap pendidikan formal. Semakin cepat mereka lulus, semakin cepat mereka keluar dari Hogwarts, dan semakin cepat mereka dapat menikmati dunia yang sebenarnya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Scorp membuka matanya "Sebenarnya apa?" ia berbalik tanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pertanyaan," balas Lily "kau ada masalah apa sampai harus membangunkanku tengah malam hanya untuk memandang langit?"

Dia menggeleng dengan bibir yang mengerucut. "Tak harus ada masalah untuk membawamu kesini, bukan?"

Hal seperti inilah yang tidak disukai Lily dari Scorp. Mengalihkan pembicaraan dan sukar untuk membuka dirinya, bahkan kepada Albus, Dimitri, bahkan Lily sekalipun. Sifat Scorpius sangat susah diterka bagi Lil. Semua orang tahu ia seorang yang periang, penakluk lawan jenisnya, pembuat onar, dan tempramental. Namun, tak ada yang tahu kalau Scorp adalah sosok yang membuat Lily selalu nyaman untuk mengutarakan segala keluh kesahnya. Dia dalah sosok pendengar yang baik. Walaupun ia selalu mencibir diakhir setiap kisah yang Lily ceritakan. Orang-orang juga tak tahu kalau Scorp adalah manusia yang tak bisa ditebak jalan pikirannya. Diam dan kedataran hidupnyalah yang membuat Lily kadang mati kesal. Lily pernah mengadu padanya bahwa banyak murid yang menganggap mereka hanyalah sekelompok anak manja yang terlahir kaya raya dan bahagia dibalik ketenaran nama orang tua mereka. Dan dengan enteng dan tenangnya Scorp menjawab 'Tak ada yang boleh atau berhak untuk mengomentari kehidupan kita, khususnya aku. Aku hanya menunjukkan sikap yang aku pilih untuk aku tunjukkan pada mereka. Dan sampai sekarang Lily tak pernah mengerti arti dari ucapannya.

Lily hanya mengehela napasnya. "Aku hanya merasa kau jauh sekarang, Lil," ucap Scorp kembali.

Kini Lily yang mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku berada di satu atap denganmu," balasnya santai.

Hening kembali menyelimuti dua sahabat ini. "Kau yang sekarang menjauh, Scorp," kini Lily yang bersuara. "Aku tak suka dengan pacar barumu," celetuk Lily.

Scorp hanya mendengus kemudian tertawa saat mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya itu. "Kapan kau pernah menyukai pacar-pacarku?"

"Hey," kini gadis yang kerap ia sapa Lil itu bangkit dari tidurnya "aku suka dengan Shana, si gadis Ravenclaw itu."

"Tapi kau mengatakan dia terlalu baik untukku, bahkan kau mencibirnya karena tak tahan dengan aroma Fire Whisky, natal tahun lalu."

"Iya sih, tapi dia itu paling bagus diantara semua penggemar-penggemar yang kau jadikan kekasih itu," tandas Lil yang tak mau argumennya terbantahkan.

Scorp tertawa dan ikut duduk bersama Lil. "Lalu sekarang apa yang salah dari Camilla?"

Si yang ditanya hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Aku hanya tak suka dari cara ia menjauhkanmu dari kami, dia seperti takut kalau aku mengambilmu."

"Jadi karena itu kau selalu menghilang bila kami sedang bersama."

Lil mengangguk. "Lagipula aku sedikit risih dengan kalian yang notabene para Slytherin."

"Baiklah, aku akan memutuskannya besok."

Kini Lil melotot saat mendengar ucapan sahabat yang kadang-kadang saraf sensitifnya hilang bersama ingatan Gilderoy Lockhart. "Kau gila! Seenaknya saja memutuskan gadis, apa kau tak menyukainya!"

Scorp mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau mengatakan bahwa kau tak menyukainya, aku akan memutuskannya agar kau tak lagi merasa terganggu, mudah kan?"

Lily hanya menghela napas. "Lagipula aku tak menyukai."

"Kau!"

Scorp lagi-lagi tertawa. "Aku malas bicara denganmu," ujar Lil ketus kemudian kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai batu dan menengadah.

Kembali melihat hamparan bintang. Hal ini yang menjadi bagian favorit dirinya di Hogwarts selalu ada hamparan bintang di setiap turunnya hujan.

"Lebih baik kita sekarang kembali ke asrama, kalau sampai ketahuan McGonagal kita akan habis," ajak Scorp.

Tepat disaat mereka bangkit, sosok yang baru saja diceritakan berada di ambang pintu beranda menara itu. "Apa yang kalian lakukan pukul setengah tiga malam seperti ini, Mr. Malfoy dan Miss Potter?"

Lily langsung lemas mendapati Profesor-nya itu, sementara Scorp masih dengan tenangnya hanya tersenyum dan menjawab "Hanya mencari udara segara, Profesor. Kami akan segera kembali ke asrama, benarkan Lil?"

Lily cepat-cepat mengangguk. "Tidak semudah itu, kids," balas McGonagal.

"Potong 50 poin dari masing-masing asrama dan detensi selama satu minggu bersamaku."

"Baiklah, Profesor. Kami permisi sekarang," balas Scorp seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau gila!"

"Selamat datang di dunia gila," Scorp tertawa bahagia.

Seperti yang ia katakan di menara malam itu, keesokan harinya Scorpius Malfoy dengan mudahnya memutuskan Camilla Smith, teman satu asramanya. Dan seperti biasa juga dia sama sekali tak merasa bersalah. Tak ada yang harus dipersalahkan dari putusnya hubungan mereka. Toh bukannya itu wajar dalam sebuah hubungan. Bersama kemudian berpisah.

Aula Besar tampak ramai dengan para murid yang sibuk dengan makan malamnya. Di meja Slytherin ketiga pria yang menjadi incaran hampir semua gadis di Hogwarts sibuk tertawa dengan makanan di hadapannya. Topik yang datang silih berganti. Mulai dari Quidditch, rencana mereka untuk berlibur musim panas tahun depan, sampai siapa gadis yang akan menjadi target mereka berikutnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Jane?" tanya Albus bersemangat.

Dimitri mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hufflepuf? Aku alergi dengan gadis-gadis asrama itu."

"Scorp?" sekarang Al tinggal menunggu persetujuan sahabatnya yang satu lagi ini.

"Aku sedang tidak berselera, untukmu saja," jawab Scorp yang memotong Beef Wellington di hadapannya.

"Kalian payah," jawab Al malas.

Sontak mereka berdua tertawa. Sementara Al hanya mendengus dan kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya. Makan malam berjalan normal sampai saat Dimitri menginterupsinya. "Al, itu pacar baru Lil?" tanya Dimitri sambil melihat ke arah pria yang sedang asyik berbincang dengan Lily di meja Gryffindor.

Mata mereka langsung menuju arah yang ditunjuk oleh Dimitri. Tanpa berkomentar mereka hanya mengamati sahabat mereka yang wajahnhya berubah menjadi sangat ceria dengan senyum paling mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kita lihat saja, kalau sebentar lagi laki-laki itu mendaratkan kecupan di pipi Lil berarti dia benar-benar mangsa baru Lil dan mainan baru kita," kekeh Al yang disambut dengan kekehan kedua sahabatnya.

Dan benar saja. Pria yang tak mereka kenal namanya itu mendaratkan kecupan di pipi Lily yang disambut dengan senyuman mesra khas Lily ketika sedang menyukai seseorang. "Selamat datang di dunia perpeloncoan, dude," ucap Scorp menyeringai.

Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan dan senyum licik menghiasi ketiga Slytherin itu. Lagi-lagi mereka tertawa.

Dengan cepat Lily menceritakan pria yang tengah dekat dengannya pada ketiga sahabatnya itu. Tidak ada tempat lagi untuk bercerita selain katiga sahabat yang merangkap bencana didalam kehidupannya itu. Pertama, James sudah lulus dari Hogwarts dan menulis surat hanya untuk sekadar bercerita tentang pria di sekolah itu sama sekali bukan Lily. Kedua, Lily termasuk gadis yang jarang bergaul. Bukannya dia tak ingin bergaul, hanya saja dia malas dengan gadis-gadis penggosip yang berada di sekitarnya. Tak hanya itu banyak juga gadis yang memanfaatkan 'ketenaran' dari ayahnya. Jadi, berteman dengan ketiga setan itu sepertinya lebih sehat. Dan yang ketiga adalah mau dia menceritakan atau tidak sahabat-sahabatnya itu pasti akan mengetahuinya. Mereka selalu mengatakan dinding Hogwarst memiliki mata dan telinga yang semuanya berpihak pada mereka.

Setelah panjang lebar dia bercerita saat sarapan keesokan harinya, ide mengerjai Elijah Lurke semakin berkecamuk di kepala ketiga pria itu. Dan sekarang waktunya dimulai.

"Elijah Lurke," sapa Dimitri hangat di tengah koridor kastil sesaat setelah makan malam.

Langkah pria yang namanya disebutkan tadipun terhenti. Dengan cepat ia berpaling untuk menoleh kearah yang tadi memanggil namanya. "Zabini, Malfoy, dan Potter," jawabnya santai.

"Senang akhirnya bisa berkenalan denganmu secara formal, dude," ucap Al yang berinisiatif menjabat tangannya.

Tanpa merasa ragu ia membalas jabatan tangan itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan malam ini di asrama kami?" ajak Dimitri.

Elijah mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Dalam rangka apa?"

"Dalam rangka penyambutan teman dekat dari teman dekat kami," ucap Dimitri "apakah Lil, eehm maksudku Lily Potter tak bercerita tentang kami?"

"Aaah yaa, dia tak perlu bercerita, semua orang juga tahu kalau kalian bersahabat dekat," jawabnya.

"Jadi, ayo bersenang-senang bersama kami malam ini," ajak Scorp yang akhirnya membuka suara.

"Apakah tidak masalah Ravenclaw masuk ke dalam asrama kalian?" tanyanya sedikit canggung.

Mereka langsung menggeleng kompak. "Tentu tidak, tak ada yang berani dengan kami," jawab Al sambil menunjuk keberadaan mereka bertiga.

"Jadi?"

Elijah terlihat berpikir dan ia mengangguk. "Boleh."

Elijah adalah sosok oportunis yang selalu meihat peluang dalam segala situasi. Kedekatannya dengan Lily adalah salah satu cara untuk menaikkan pamornya. Dengan begitu jabatan Ketua Murid di tahun depan dapat ia kejar dengan mudah.

"Kalau begitu, kami tunggu di lorong ini pukul 9, okay?

"Okay," dia mengangguk dan meninggalkan ketiganya.

"Saatnya pertunjukkan," ucap Scorp yang memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku kemudian berlenggang santai meninggalkan kedua temannya.

Bruk

Suara itu terdengar di meja Slytherin tepat saat makan siang baru dimulai. Ketiga pasang mata itu langsung melihat kearah sosok yang dengan emosi mengegebu-gebu menggebrak meja di hadapan mereka. Albus sontak melotot melihat tingkah saudara perempuan satu-satunya ini.

"Ada apa, Lil?" tanya Dimitri yang kembali menyantap makanannya setelah tahu bahwa Lily-lah yang menggebrak meja mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Elijah?" tanyanya dengan nada melengking khas dirinya ketika sedang emosi.

Ketiga sahabatnya tampak tenang seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Tingkah yang tak tertebak, emosi yang meledak-ledak, serta bisa menangis kapanpun dimanapun adalah ciri khas dari Lily Potter. Jadi, tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan sekarang.

"Jawab!"

"Kami hanya bermain-main, ayo makan," ujar Scorp tenang sambil menarik tangan Lily untuk duduk di sampingnya yang langsung ditampiknya.

Matanya masih memancarkan kekesalan pada tiga pria di hadapannya yang melihat hal ini sama sekali bukan masalah bagi mereka. "Kau tahu Elijah tidak masuk kelas karena kalian mengerjai semalaman! Apalagi yang kalian lakukan!"

Hanya bibir yang mengerucut, kedikan bahu, dan lengosan yang diterima Lily dari pria-pria di hadapannya ini. Emosi semakin memuncak. Rasanya ingin sekali gadis berambut hitam lurus ini merapalkan mantra pada sahabat-sahabatnya ini. "Jawab aku Albus, Scorpius, Dimitri!"

Kali ini suaranya benar-benar menggelegar. Hampir-hampir seluruh meja asrama tetangga menoleh kearah mereka berempat. "Lil, jaga sikapmu," kini Al yang buru-buru menenangkan kakaknya.

"Kami hanya bermain-main, Lil. Seperti biasa, hanya menambahkan sedikit serbuk muntah yang Uncle George berikan pada kami beberapa hari yang lalu," Dimitri menambahkan.

Kini Scorp mengangguk memeberi dukungan. "Ini belum periode menstruasimu Little Lily, jadi jangan berlebihan," kekeh Scorp yang disambut kedua sahabatnya.

"Jadi apakah hubungan kalian sudah berakhir?" tanya Albus menyelidik.

"KALIAN!"

Setelah satu bentakan kata, Lily menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Ketiganya saling berpandangan kemudian mengedikkan bahu. "Nanti juga sembuh sendiri," ucap Albus kemudian menyuapkan potongan daging panggang ke mulutnya.

"Lily Potter dengan segala gejolak hormonnya," tambah Scorpius.

Dan mereka semua tertawa.

Hari-hari berjalan tidak seperti biasanya. Lily benar-benar marah terhadap ketiga sahabanya. Dan hal yang lebih tak biasa lagi adalah Lily masih berkecan dengan Lurke. Hal ini menjadi tidak biasa karena semua lelaki yang mendekati Lily dan berhasil ditatar oleh mereka akan mundur baik itu secara perlahan atau sekejab mata. Namun hal ini tidak berlaku pada Lurke. Dan Scorp tahu pasti ada yang tak beres dengan si bocah Ravenclaw satu itu.

Kembali pada kelakukan Lily. Dia terus berusaha menghindar. Bahkan terhadap Albus yang notabene adalah adiknya. Dia sengaja memilih duduk dengan gadis Griffyndor lain, ketimbang duduk bersama Scorp atau Dimitri yang biasa menjadi rekan disegala mata pelajarannya.

"Apa yang terjadi antara kalian, Scorp?" tanya Shaula di lorong kastil saat kelas usai.

"Kalian? Siapa?" Scorpius berbalik tanya.

Shaula mendengus khas ibunya saat kesal terhadap kelakuan ayah mereka. "Kau dan Lily. Siapa lagi?"

Scorp hanya mengangguk-angguk dan tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar. "Jadi apa?" tanya Shaula yang tak sabaran melihat kakaknya yang sok misterius.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, S. Hanya hal biasa, kami mengerjai pacarnya dan dia marah besar," jawab Scorp santai sambil menikmati semilir angin yang terasa di lorong kastil.

"Kalian tidak biasa bertengkar hebat seperti ini. Aku rasa Lil benar-benar menyukai pria ini."

"Tidak mungkin, S. Pasti hanya suka sesaat. Aku tahu Lil seperti apa."

"Tapi dia marah besar, Scorp," bantah adiknya. "Kau pasti tidak menyukai Lurke," tambah Shaula lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari perkamen Sejarah Sihir yang ada dihadapannya.

Scorp mengerutkan dahinya. "Sok tahu."

"Aku tahu segalanya. Benarkan?"

"Aku pernah melihatnya bermesaraan atau lebih tepatnya, eehm kau tahulah, S," ucap Scorp yang berpikir untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Lanjutkan Scorp, dengan siapa?" tanya adiknya penasaran.

"Aku tak tahu siapa namanya, tapi dia memakai atribut Ravenclaw," lanjut Scorp.

Kini Shaula yang mengangguk-angguk. "Beritahu Lily kalau begitu."

"Dia pasti tak percaya."

Shaula memandang sebal pada kakaknya. "Kau sahabatnya sejak kecil, dia pasti percaya. Apa Albus dan Dimitri tahu?"

Scorpius menggeleng. "Beritahu dia."

"Lihat nanti."

"Dia berengsek, kau harus beritahu dia. Kau mau melihat Lily dipermainkan oleh lelaki yang bahkan namanya baru kita kenal sekarang setelah dia berkencan dengan Lily," jawab Shaula sarkastik.

Shaula Malfoy yang terkenal akan kesadisannya dalam mengutarakan pendapat selalu dapat membuat Scorp mengangguk. Bukan hanya mulutnya yang pedas, tingkah laku serta gerak-geriknya persis seperti ayah mereka semasa sekolah dahulu. Semua profesor mengakuinya. Shaula adalah Draco versi gadis cantik berambut pirang ikal. Namun semua itu tak membuatnya dibenci. Dibalik kesombongan dan mulut pedasnya, Shaula adalah cetak biru dari Hermione Malfoy, ibunya. Kepintarannyalah yang membuat semua orang menjadi segan bila ingin mengoloknya ditambah lagi dengan teman-teman dan latar belakang keluarganya menjadikan Shaula, gadis incaran para pria di Hogwarts.

"Antares, kau dengar aku."

"Aku mendengarmu, Auriga."

Shaula menyunggingkan senyum dan bangkit dari dudukny. "Baiklah, Scorpius. Selamat berhadapan dengan Your Sweet Little Lily," ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau mau kembali ke asrama?"

"Aku akan mengirim beberapa surat," jawab Shaula.

"Beberapa? Selain Mum dan Dad? Kau mengirim surat pada James?"

"Sok tahu," jawab Shaula yang bergegas meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih terduduk di batu kastil Hogwarts.

Scorp terkekeh melihat tingkah laku adiknya. Ia tahu bahwa Shaula menyukai James Potter bahkan saat ia masih berusia tujuh tahun. "Kau tak mau memberiku pelukan selamat malam?" teriak Scorp menggoda.

Lagi-lagi Shaula menunjukkan raut jijik. "Kau menggelikan," balasnya berteriak.

Scorp tertawa lalu kembali duduk. Duduk dan menikmati pancaran sinar matahari. Bulan Oktober dengan segala pernak-pernik musim gugurnya menemani sorenya kali ini.

Lily berlari sekencang-kencangnya dari menara Gryffindor menuju kelas Mantra-nya. Tak biasanya dia terlambat. Tadi malam benar-benar malam yang buruk baginya. Dia bermimpi buruk semalaman. Biasanya tanpa mengenal waktu dia pasti akan ke asrama Slytherin untuk sekadar menceritkannya pada Scorp atau Albus atau Dimitri. Tetapi, kali ini hal itu urung ia lakukan. Gengsi dan segala macam sinonimya terlalu melekat pada diri Lily. Jadilah, ia bertahan di kamarnya dan baru tertidur lagi sekitar pukul lima pagi. Sementara ia memiliki kelas pada pukul sembilan.

Masih terengah-engah ia akhirnya sampai di kelas.

"Kau terlambat, Miss Potter," sapa Profesor Flitwick.

"Maafkan aku, Sir," balasnya dengan napas yang masih terdengar satu-satu.

Profesor Flitwick mengangguk. "Baiklah, silahkan masuk dan cari tempat dudukmu."

Lily mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru kelas. Kelas Mantra memang terlihat begitu ramai karena mencampur dua asrama. Seperti biasa Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Dia terus mencari dimana letak bangku kosong berada. Semuanya penuh kecuali satu.

Damn! Kutuknya dalam hati. Kenapa mesti si pirang? Dia belum siap melepaskan status perangnya dengan Scorpius. "Miss Potter, apalagi yang Anda tunggu?"

Bergegas ia mendaratkan bokongnya di samping Scorp. Sahabatnya itu menoleh sedikit kemudian kembali kepada perkamen dan pena bulu di hadapannya. "Kau bermimpi buruk tadi malam?" tanya Scorp tiba-tiba tanpa ada basa-basi terlebih dahulu.

Lily hanya diam tak menjawabnya. Ia sudah sibuk dengan perkamen dan pena bulu yang ia keluarkan dari dalam tasnya. "Jadi kita akan bermain diam dan mendiamkan sampai kapan, Lil?" tanya Scorp sepelan mungkin yang terdengar hampir seperti berbisik.

Lily hanya menoleh sejenak tanpa ekspresi sama sekali dan kembali pura-pura memerhatikan Profesor Flitwick yang sedang mengajar. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Profesor Flitwick memberikan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan saat itu juga. Semua murid larut dalam tugas itu sama juga halnya dengan Scorp dan Lily.

Ditengah-tengah kesunyian itu, Scorp kembali membuka suara. "Kau berhak tak mau berbicara padaku, tapi aku hanya mau mengingatkan bahwa Lurke bukanlah pria yang tepat untukmu, Lil. Dia berengsek itu yang kutahu," ucap Scorp sinis kemudian bangkit dari bangkunya.

"Kau sudah selesai, Mr. Malfoy?"

Scorpius hanya mengangguk dan menyerahkan perkamennya lalu keluar meninggalkan kelas. Lily hanya terpaku di tempat duduknya. Ia tahu bahwa Scorp tak akan pernah membohonginya. Apalagi untuk hal seperti ini. Tetapi ia terlalu angkuh untuk mengakui semua itu. Jadi, selama hubungannya dengan Elijah tak bermasalah tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan bukan?

Malam Halloween

Jack O'Lantern telah menghiasi hampir setiap sudut kastil Hogwarts. Yaa, selamat datang Halloween. Hampir seluruh siswa bersemangat menyambut hari ini. Walaupun tak ada perayaan yang berarti tapi semua siswa bersuka cita dengan hadirnya malam ini. Malam Halloween yag bertepatan dengan libur akhir pekan ini digunakan para murid untuk menghabiskan malamnya dengan berkencan. Lily tak menjadi pengecualian, sudah hampir seharian ini ia habiskan bersama Elijah. Dari siang sampai malam.

Aula Besar disihir menjadi mengerikan. Langit-langit dibuat seakan-akan menjadi malam yang mencekam. Para hantu berseliweran dan suara-suara aneh nan menggema diperdengarkan. Scorpius, Albus, dan Dimitri tak luput dari perayaan ini. Mereka berencana menghabiskan malam ini dengan Fire Whiskey yang berhasil diselundupkan dari Uncle George mereka. Tawa menghiasi mereka malam ini. Kekonyolan Albus berhasil membuat mereka lupa akan masalah dengan Lily. Benar, Lily Potter, sahabat yang merangkap saudara khusunya untuk Albus masih tak mau berbicara dengan mereka. Sudah hampir dua minggu dan Lily masih dengan angkuhnya tak mau bertegur sapa dengan ketiga pemuda Slytherin yang akrab dipanggil 'The Casanova' yang selalu berhasil membuat perut Lily tetiba mual saat medengarnya. Albus dan Dimitri sudah mencoba berbagai macam cara agar Lily memaafkan mereka. Membawakannya cokelat, es krim, sampai-sampai Dimitri berjanji akan membelikan Lily jubah keluaran terbaru milik butik Hermione. Namun, semuanya sia-sia. Jangan tanyakan apa yang dilakukan Scorp. Dia sama sekali tak membujuk Lily atau merayunya dengan segala macam sogokan. Dia sudah merasa cukup memperingatkan sahabatnya itu. Jadi, ia merasa tak perlu lagi membuang-buang tenaga untuk gadis kerapa kepala seperti Lily Potter.

"Saat-saat seperti ini rasanya aku ingin mencari gadis yang benar-benar mencintaiku. Berkencan, berpegangan tangan, dan berciuman tentunya. Aku merindukan saat-saat itu. Setidaknya aku tak akan menghabiskan malam Halloween dengan kalian berdua seperti ini," keluh Dimitri pada kedua sahabatnya.

Albus dan Scorpius berpandangan sesaat kemudian tawa meledak dari mulutnya. "Cinta? Orang sepertimu tak pantas berbicara cinta, mate," kekeh Albus.

"Lagipula kau tinggal menunjuk gadis mana yang kau mau dan voila dia akan bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu," tambah Scorp.

Dimitri mendengus. "Mereka hanya mengingankan ketenaran kita saja, Malfoy."

"Semua itu terjadi juga karena kau tak pernah serius dengan satu gadis, Zabini. Kau bertukar gadis sama mudahnya dengan bertukar kaus kaki," kekeh Scorp yang disambut dengan anggukan dari Albus.

"Oustanding untukmu, Malfoy," ujar Albus dengan nada serius yang mereka tahu hanya untuk mempermainkan Dimitri.

Scorpius tertawa menanggapinya. "Terima kasih, Potter."

"Ayolah, berhenti mengolokku. Mengolokku sama saja dengan mengolok diri kalian. Memangnya kalian tak sadar dengan kelakuan kalian. Terutama kau Scorpius. Kau mengatakan aku dengan mudahnya berganti gadis, lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Dimitri berujar kesal.

"Tak jauh beda denganmu," kekehnya "tapi aku memang belum mau serius. Jangan membuang masa remaja kita dengan jatuh cinta."

"Kau betul sekali, mate. Aku bisa mati menghadapi gadis-gadis itu. Apalagi kalau semuanya meledak-ledak seperti Lily atau super angkuh seperti.."

"Shaula," lanjut Scorpius yang menyelesaikan kalimat Albus.

Albus mengangguk. "Sekali lagi, Scorp. Outstanding untukmu, mate."

Dan mereka semua tertawa lepas.

Perhatian mulai teralihkan dengan suara gebrakan meja dari arah meja Gryffindor. Ada Shaula disana, tapi bukan dia yang menghasilkan suara senyaring itu. Mata Scorpius mendapati bahwa Lily-lah yang barus saja menggerbrak meja tanpa tahu apa penyebabnya. Matanya terlihat berkilat-kilat karena amarah yang berkecamuk.

"Ada apa dengan dia lagi?" tanya Dimitri.

Albus dan Scorpius ikut memperhatikan kejadian itu. "Entahlah," balas Albus mengedikkan bahu "paling ada masalah dengan si Ravenclaw itu."

Scorpius yang sedari tadi tak menanggapi hanya terus memperhatikan tindak-tanduk sahabatnya itu. Ekor matanya mengikuti kemanapun gadis yang akrab ia panggil my sweet litte Lily itu meninggalkan Aula Besar setelah menenggak minuman yang tadi dipegang Shaula.

"Kalau dia bukan sahabat kita, kalau dia bukan kakakmu, atau kalau dia bukan anak dari Harry dan Ginny Potter yang notabene adalah sahabat dari orang tuaku, pasti aku menganggap dia mengalami gangguan jiwa," kekeh Dimitri "emosi yang meledak-ledak dan segala macam gangguan hormon kewanitaan lainnya," tambahnya lagi yang disambut dengan tawa oleh Albus dan Scorp.

"Tapi kakakku itu cantik, bukan?" goda Albus dengan nada mengejek.

Mereka tertawa kembali. "Dia pasti cantik, jika tidak mana mungkin hampir seluruh pria di Hogwarts tergila-gila padanya," tambah Dimitri.

"Untung saja ada kita," ucap Albus.

Scorp mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu? Maksudmu beruntung ada kita yang dengan senang hati menyeleksi dan menatar pria-pria itu?"

"Kau pintar, mate," jawab Albus dengan wajah yang teramat serius.

"Bila dia tidak pintar, dapat dipastikan dia adalah anak pungut dari Draco dan Hermione," balas Dimitri.

Dengan cepat Scorp melemparkan kacang yang berada di hadapannya ke arah Dimitri. Tawa kembali lepas diantara mereka.

"Kalian terlalu kekanakan," Shaula menginterupsi mereka.

"Hey, Gryffindor girl. Apa kabar kakakku?" tanya Albus yang langsung memasang senyumnya yang paling terkembang setiap menghadapi adik dari sahabatnya ini.

Shaula mendengus dan memandang Albus judes. "Dia kakakmu, kau pasti lebih tahu."

"Baiklah, aku akan menanyakan sejauh mana perkembangan hubungan kalian pada James nanti malam."

"Kau bocah sekali, Potter," balas Shaula.

"James juga Potter, Malfoy," kekeh Albus.

Shaula tak memedulikan ucapan dari Albus. Kini tatapannya beralih pada Scorpius yang tak bersuara dan hanya tersenyum melihat adu mulut antara Al dan adik. "Ada apa, S?" tanya Scorp akhirnya.

"Apa kau tahu si anak Ravenclaw itu baru saja membuat Lil patah hati?"

"Apa yang ia lakukan?" tanya Scorp tenang namun ada kesan menakutkan.

Shaula masih berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan buku yang di dalam pelukannya. "Entahlah, tapi kalau tidak salah Lil melihat pria itu berciuman di lorong dekat kamar mandi."

"Saatnya beraksi, mate," ujar Dimitri dengan nada licik di suaranya.

"Aku tak sabar membuatnya muntah lagi, tapi kali ini kita akan membuatnya lebih dramatis dua kali lipat," Albus mengucapkan dengan nada licik yang hampir serupa dengan Dimitri.

Mereka sudah bangkit dan dengan sangat bergairah ingin mengerjai si anak Ravenclaw-yang-tak-tahu-diuntung-itu.

"Ayo, Malfoy," ajak Dimitri pada Scorp yang masih duduk di tempatnya tadi.

"Kalian duluan, aku akan menyusul."

Dimitri mengangguk. "Baiklah, jangan terlalu lama atau kau akan kehilangan momen berharga," kekehnya "kita ambil kamera dulu di asrama, Al. Kita harus mengabadikan kejadian berharga ini."

"Tentu," jawab Al bersemangat.

Shaula hanya menatap mereka datar. "Jangan terlalu berlebihan, ingat detensi dan ingat ocehan dari Ginny dan Pansy jika kalian ketahuan."

Scorp tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau juga Scorp! Aku lelah mendengar Mum mengoceh sepanjang liburan hanya karena ulahmu," ucap Shaula dengan ketus.

"Kita akan bermain bersih. Iyakan, mate?" Scorp meminta persetujuan dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Sangat bersih, S. Bahkan tak ada satupun hantu yang akan mengetahuinya," ucap Albus.

"Jangan ikut-ikutan memanggilku 'S'," ucap Shaula dengan nada suara ketus.

Albus hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya yang kemudian langsung mengajak Dimitri keluar untuk menjalankan misi berkedok 'pembalasan dendam Lily'. "Apa kau masih menyimpan barang-barang dari pamanmu?" tanya Dimitri yang terdengar dari kejauhan.

"Tentu. Dan cukup untuk membuatnya mengingat kita seumur hidupnya," kekeh Albus yang kemudian menghilang dari pandangan kedua Malfoy.

Hanya ada Shaula dan Scorp sekarang. "Kau akan menemuinya?"

Scorp mengangguk. "Dia tadi mau kemana?" tanya Scorp.

Adiknya langsung melotot. "Kau seharusnya lebih tahu dari aku, Antares. "

"Tapi aku bukan pembaca pikiran, Auriga."

"Tapi kau sahabatnya."

Scorp bangkit dan merenggangkan tubuhnya sesaat. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Shaula yang melihat kakaknya berjalan keluar Aula.

"Mengikuti insting sahabat," ucap Scorp yang melambaikan tangannya kemudian menghilang seperti kedua sahabatnya tadi.

Udara Oktober yang didominasi dengan angin dan hujan membuat malam menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya. Khususnya malam ini udara lebih dingin dari malam-malam Oktober biasanya. Gerimis memulai iramanya. Tebaran air yang terabawa angin menerpa wajah Scorpius yang berdiri di ambang pintu menantap punggung sahabatnya yang berdiri mematung di beranda. Perlahan ia mendekat dan tanpa berbasa-basi memakaikan jubah tambahan pada sahabatnya. Sontak Lily terkejut, saat ingin membentak ia baru sadar sosok itu adalah Scorp. Kata-kata yang sudah ada diujung mulutnya tertelan saat itu juga. Ia membeku. Bukan karena angin yang sedari tadi menerpanya. Melainkan rasa bersalah. Rasa bersalah pada ketiga sahabatnya. Terutama pada Scorp. Dia tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Ia tahu Scorp tak mungkin memfitnah orang meskipun ia sangat membencinya. Namun ia tak mau mengakuinya. Perasaan gengsi lebih dominan daripada apapun dihidupnya. Ia sudah tahu Elijah Lurke memiliki citra buruk. Walaupun tak seperti ketiga sahabatnya yang terkenal karena kemahiran mereka menaklukan gadis, tapi Elijah terkenal berengsek bila berhubungan dengan para gadis. Dan segala macam teori itu terbuktikan pada malam ini. Baru saja mereka menghabiskan hampir seluruh hari mereka bersama. Bertukar canda, tawa, sampai berciuman tiada henti. Dan dengan hitungan detik semua itu terasa tak berarti. Baru saja mereka berpisah, tak sampai dua jam kemudian Lily menangkap basah Elijah tengah bermesraan dengan salah satu gadis yang entah siapa namanya itu. Bukannya permintaan maaf yang ia dapat, Elijah justru tertawa dan mengatakan ia sengaja melakukannya untuk membalas dendam atas semua yang telah teman-temannya lakukan. Lily masih ingat betul saat itu juga ia langsung merapalkan mantra ikat tubuh pada Elijah dan mengusir gadis yang tadi bercumbu dengannya serta mengancam bila ia berani melepaskan maka nasibnya akan jauh lebih mengenaskan bila hanya dibandingkan dengan tubuh yang terikat.

Lily kembali pada Scorp yang hanya berdiri di sampingnya. Hal ini merupakan kebiasaan dari sahabatnya yang satu ini. Diam. Cenderung datar. Lagi-lagi Lily memandang Scorp yang masih memandang keluar beranda.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Lily membuka suara.

Scorpius masih terdiam. "Pirang, maafkan aku," kini suara Lily memelas.

Scorp akhirnya menatap si empunya suara. "Aku selalu mengikuti semua ucapanmu. Jadi, aku mohon untuk mengikuti kata-kataku sekali saja," ucap Scorp yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan berlebihan dari Lily.

"Bila kau berani sekali kali lagi tak mendengarkan ucapanku, kau akan mati," ucap Scorp saat Lily meletakkan kepala di pundaknya.

"Kau boleh meng-Avada-ku kalau kau tega," ucap Lily.

"Dengan senang hati."

Mereka hanya diam. Menikmati terpaan gerimis yang tidak deras dan semilir angin merupakan pengalihan dari semua penat yang mereka rasakan. Hal inilah yang dianggap aneh oleh Dimitri dan Albus. Mereka selalu mempertanyakan apa enaknya menikmati, melihat langit, serta membaui tanah yan selalu mengeluarkan bau khas bila hujan selesai menyiramnya. Mereka juga tak akan tahu apa enaknya. Hal yang mereka tahu adalah mereka menyukai. Bukankah menyukai sesuatu tak perlu memiliki alasan?

"Jadi, apa yang tadi kau laukukan saat mendapati si berengsek itu bercumbu dengan gadis bodoh lainnya?"

"Hanya merapalkan mantra ikat tubuh sempurna."

Lily menghela napas. "Kau tidak boleh mengatakan dia brengsek, karena rasaku dia satu tipe dengan kalian."

"Kami berkelas dan tak sembarang gadis yang bisa bersama kami," Scorp memberikan pembelaan.

Lily mendengus. "Selalu bekilah. Dasar Pirang."

Scorp terkekeh. "Ayo kita masuk," ucap Scorp saat gerimis tetiba menjadi deras.

Lily mengangguk. "Lagipula aku tak mau melewatkan misi pembalasan dendammu, Lil."

"Dendamku? Pada Elijah?"

Scorp mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Lily tertawa dan berteriak. "Buat dia sengsara dan mengingat kita selama di Hogwarts."

Scorp berdiri di ambang pintu. "Dia akan mengingat kita selama hidupnya. Cepat masuk."

Lily kembali tertawa dan masuk bersama Scorp. Dan dia tahu bahwa persahabatannya tetap utuh dan akan tetap utuh sampai jangka waktu yang tak seorangpun tahu.


End file.
